Back to School
by XxShelbyxKaulitzxX
Summary: What happens when the Flock goes back to school?I'll tell you, old friends, new faces, and... Lissa! Dun Dun Dunnnn... What happens to Fang? Will he get sucked into her flirty attitude? What about Max? What will she do when she sees Sam? Fax, Fissa, Sax
1. Back to school

Disclaimer: I don't own max and the flock… the little bugger J.P. does…

**A\N: This is my first story and I'm only in middle school so please excuse my vocab, word variety, spelling, grammar, blah blah blah…. A few more things too:**

**1.) I have attitude so bear with me…**

**2.) I WILL NOT call things cute little nicknames like "chappie" IF YOU CAN GIVE ME PROOF THAT THOSE ARE SCIENTIFIC NICKNAMES AND THEYARE NOTCUTSIE LITTLE WORDS I will use them.**

**3.) I'm all for action, and romance.. so some fax but not a whole lot…**

**4.) I will accept advice, grammar or spelling error reports, and nice comments :)!**

**5.) Please enjoy!!**

**Nobody's POV**

Max and the flock had just finished saving the world, so they were free to do anything, and go anywhere without having to hide their wings. Everyone knows about the wings, including their friends at the normal school.

So here they are at the office in the school, with Mrs. Martinez registering them for the upcoming school year. This time they are not registered as siblings. They will get to see all of their old friends, and not have to tell them that they are not siblings, and that was all just something that the wacko that they lived with for a while's(Ann) idea. Yay.

**Fang's POV**

_**Oh god, this is the same school Lissa lives in! Yes! We can get back with our relationship! Does that sound cheesy….? Hehey! Look at Maxi! She looks pretty! GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?! **_"Nicholas, uhm, how do you pronounce your last name? Uhm, 'Mark'? Is it?" asked the lady at the desk. "Yes" I replied. "Okay, Mr. Holmes is your new teacher. He's in room 701 in building 2. Here's a map, I can imagine you'll find your way okay? Jeff Walker and Maximum Ride? You three will be in the same class together."

Max, Iggy, and I walked out of the room as fast as we could, maybe even faster. We have to wear these ridiculous uniforms again. We walked into the room together just before the bell rang. "NICKY! OH I THOUGHT I'D SEE YOU AGAIN!" She squealed, "Oh and hi Max." She practically spit her name out. Huh, I thought they were friends…

**Max's POV**

She looked as if she was going to strangle me. I didn't care, I'd whoop her goody two shoes any day of the week. "So Nicky, there is an empty seat next to me, want to sit next to each other?" Lissa-evil-goody-two-shoes said, practically ignoring my existence. So I ushered to respond for him only to get cut off by Fang himself, "Uhm, sorry but he's sitting next to m-""Sure, I don't see why not." He acted like it was nothing. Fang glanced back, feeling my dagger glare. It took one dagger glance to let him know he made the wrong choice. He look scared at first then he smiled.


	2. heartbreaks and fights

He smiled

He _smiled? _How could he _smile?_ He knew that I hated Lissa! Stupid little good for nothing-"Alright, Time to go to Lunch!" Mr. Holmes announced. I got up and literally _ran_ out the door. I saw Fang and Lissa walking together. Lissa was on his right; Fang had his right hand and left hand on her right hip. "_oh god…_" I muttered. I was about to hurl so I ran to the side of the school and threw up. After which, I sat on my heels and cried. Then I heard footsteps, heavy footsteps.

A dark figure appeared out the corner of the building. Blinded by the sun, I jumped up in time to be knocked down. The person's face was close to mine so I could see who it was. Ugh, Fang… "Get off me you god dang stupid two time cheating" "Woa, woa, woa, Max, clam down. It's just me!" "Naw, you don't think I don't already know that! Now get off before kick you into the sky!" "What's your problem Max?! And why did you call me a two time cheater?" I blushed. His face went blank as he thinked then lit up with one of his rare smiles. "You want to pretend I'm your boyfriend?" I blushed harder.

_Two weeks later…_

**Fang's POV**

_AUUURRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!! When will Lissa just let it go and face the fact that I dumped her for max?! Would ya' look at the time! Time to go home! Yay!_ I stretched my wings to their full length and was about to take off when I hear two girls argueing. I decided to check it out. I landed on the roof of the building closest to the girls. I saw it was Max and Lissa having a little bit of an argument about… _me?_

**Lissa's POV**

_Nicky is mine, and no freak show like max was going to take him away from me! _I had her outnumbered 10 to 1. Hah! "Just shut your ugly face you stupid hot head! Maybe that's why your hair is so red! You're always disappointed, you stupid brat! Just find another guy, Nick loves me!" Max ended the statement with a finger jabbing towards herself. "Fine, we'll see who gets him. Last one standing gets to be his girlfriend. Us against you!" I offered a challenge knowing that she never backs down from them. She took her sweet time looking over the girls I had behind me. "Fair enough." She had accepted. _Great! Now we can kick her butt! Nicky here I come!_

**Fang's POV**

Uh oh…

**Max's POV**

I charged towards her. You should have seen the looks on their faces! They thought that they had me. I attacked Lissa first. The snot would get it worst of all too. I was flaming _mad._ I gave her a roundhouse kick to the gut. She fell down, moaning. The other girls swarmed me and in less than a minute, they were all down too. " I loved our little chat, lets do this again sometime!" I called to them as I waltzed away. I opened my wings and soared into the sky.


End file.
